Creation myth
No one knows exactly how the universe began, and exact origins of the chaotic universe remain uncertain. But several creation myths have been postulated by the peoples of Azeroth. A collection of these myths can be found below... "Big Bang" theory Some theorize that a catastrophic cosmic explosion sent the infinite worlds spinning out into the vastness of the Great Dark — worlds that would one day bear life forms of wondrous and terrible diversity. Creation God theory Others believe that the universe was created as a whole by a single all-powerful entity. God was said to have been revered in Azeroth before the first war by the Clerics of Northshire and references to God or a higher power can be found in Warcraft II, as well as the novels. :See also Belief retcon. Titans creation theory Some believe titans created the original worlds. Titans only seeded existing worlds The titans, colossal, metallic-skinned gods from the far reaches of the cosmos, explored the newborn universe and set to work on the worlds they encountered. They shaped the worlds by raising mighty mountains and dredging out vast seas. They breathed skies and raging atmospheres into being. It was all part of their unfathomable, far-sighted plan to create order out of chaos. They even empowered primitive races to tend to their works and maintain the integrity of their respective worlds. :See also the Mystery of the Makers. Old Gods theory Members of the Twilight's Hammer believe that Old Gods were the creators of the world and that the titans were the corruptive, so-called shapers, that ruined the world from its original form. Night elves origin It is said that a primitive tribe of nocturnal humanoids (called the Kaldorei in some sources)Shadows & Light, 128; Magic & Mayhem, 14; Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, 20; World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, 250 cautiously made their way to the edges of the Well of Eternity. The feral nomadic humanoids drawn by the Well's strange energies, built crude homes upon its tranquil shores. Over time, the Well's cosmic power affected the strange tribe, making them strong, wise and virtually immortal. The tribe adopted or re-adopted the name Kaldorei, which meant "children of the stars" in their native tongue. The Kaldorei, or night elves as they would later be known, worshipped the moon goddess Elune and believed that she slept within the Well's shimmering depths during the daylight hours. Some ancient texts speak that this was a small faction of trolls that broke off from the Amani Empire and founded their own colony in the heart of the dark continent. It is said that these brave pioneers discovered the cosmic Well of Eternity which transformed them into beings of immense power. Some legends suggest that these adventurous trolls were the first night elves, though this theory has never been proven. Night elves tend not to believe they originated from trolls, but instead contend that they only came from Elune. Centaur origin According to some legends, centaur are the sons of Zaetar, one of Cenarius' sons. |date=1-Dec-2010 3:00PM}} In other legends, passed down by night elves, the original centaur was one of the original three children of Cenarius. Tauren mythos See tauren mythology. References See also * History of Warcraft External links Kategooria:Lore